New Life, New Love, New Destiny
by Tintinnabulate
Summary: (This is set in the modern time) YYHInu crossover. All of the gangs are at the same school of magic. Its original couples IK and SM but betrayal happens and Sango and Kagome give up on their relationships. The go to a club to sing their hearts out....
1. A Silent Pact

**New Life, New Love, New Destiny**  
By SilverStar-AquarianAngel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, Yu Yu Hakusho characters, and JoJo's songs. Thank you.  
  
Summary: (AN. This is all set in modern time) Kagome and Sango catch Inuyasha and Miroku cheating on them with their 'ex' friends. They get frustrated and go out all night to a club... KaKu SaHi KeYu YuTo (AN. All the demons are demons, and the mikos are mikos, and the spirit detectives are detectives ok. The school is just a school of magic practically.)

* * *

"Inuyasha, Miroku," Kagome whispered, tears streaming down her face, "How could you?"  
  
"Simple, we just grabbed girls we actually liked and starting making out," Inuyasha sneered, making Kikyo smirk at the devastated look on both Kagome and Sango's face.  
  
"Miroku, I thought you loved me," Sango said softly. Her eyes were already puffy, and her vision blurred. But, she could still see Miroku sitting at the bench with Kagura in his lap, her arms wrapped around him. That vision would always be burned into her memory, a horrible reminder of how horrible guys could be and that she could never trust them.  
  
"You were just a simple fling, my dear Sango," Miroku replied, "I have moved on to someone who is eager to please my tastes." Sango finally broke at those words. Her faced burned red with anger and sadness.  
  
"You mean that whore!" She yelled, "You gave me up for a freakin whore!! How dare you! I was always loyal to you even when I caught you kissing Tsumi! I almost gave up my virginity for you, you bastard!! How dare you do this to me!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"I never want to see you again!" She screamed through her waterfall tears.  
  
"Inuyasha stay the hell away from me from now on!" Kagome hollered, "Even if Kikyo breaks your heart by going back to Naraku don't even think about trying to come back to me! We're through!"  
  
With those last words, the 2 girls ran out of the school courtyard and into the building, leaving 2 cheating boyfriends and 2 whores in their wake.  
  
######Girl's Bathroom ##########  
  
Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were surprised when Kagome and Sango burst into the bathroom crying their eyes out. Never in their time of knowing them had they looked so upset.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!" Keiko cried, "What's wrong?!"  
  
The only answer she got was more sobs. Kagome and Sango were too devastated to get any words out after their encounter with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome please tell us what's wrong," Yukina said in her soft, voice. This time the girls managed to reply somewhat.  
  
"I-I-nu-y-yasha!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Botan gasped, she was the only one who knew what a jerk Inuyasha was to Kagome sometimes, "What did he do this time?"  
  
"H-h-he w-was w-w-w-with K-K-Kikyo!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" 3 voices yelled.  
  
Outside, kids stopped and looked in the direction of the bathroom, wondering what the heck was going on in there.  
  
Back Inside:  
  
"But why? I thought he was over her?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Wait, Sango did something happen with Miroku?" Yukina said. Sango nodded.  
  
"What happened?" Botan questioned.  
  
"H-he was w-with K-K-K-Kagura!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" the 3 voices yelled again.  
  
Outside: This time the kids ran away from the voices, scared of whoever was going to be on the blunt of the anger within the yell.  
  
Back Inside:  
  
"Kagome, Sango, calm down," Botan said, "They're not worth your tears. Don't worry about them, when they get their hearts broken by those whores and try crawling back to you they'll be the ones on the rebound while you are off with much better guys. We'll even help you get some new guys."  
  
Even at the prospect of dating new and better guys, Kagome and Sango didn't stop crying. For about 10 minutes, they cried themselves dry until there wasn't anything left. Yukina, Botan, and Keiko stuck with them the whole time not budging from the room. They occasionally got up to get some tissues, but they never left the girls' side.  
  
Once they finally stopped, save the occasional sniffle, Kagome and Sango looked into the mirror. Their faces were red and blotchy, and their eyes were puffy and red. Tearstains were on their cheeks and their noses were runny. Sango and Kagome were a wreck.  
  
"God, we're a wreck," Kagome said.  
  
"I can't go out there looking like this!" Sango yelled, "It'll give Miroku the satisfaction of seeing me upset!"  
  
"Don't worry," Botan said cheerfully, "Keiko always has makeup in her bag. A little concealer and blush is all it'll take and you'll look good as new."  
  
"Thanks for the comfort guys," Kagome said, "I know I shouldn't be upset but after going out with him for a year it's kind of upsetting to know that he's still pining after his ex-girlfriend. It was bad enough that I look almost exactly like her. But, what's done is done. I can't do anything about it and I'm going to have to move on."  
  
"That's the spirit," Keiko smiled, glad to see her friends were getting back to normal. She knew that no matter what, both Sango and Kagome would always hurt deep down inside. If they ever saw Inuyasha or Miroku, the wounds of their heartbreak would re-open and who knows what would happen. Keiko sighed, it was sad to see her to friends be hurt in such a way. Kagome and Sango were the nicest and coolest girls in the school and didn't deserve this treatment.  
  
"Let's get you fixed up before we're late for class," Botan said. She began pulling out all kinds of makeup from Keiko's bag; eyeliner, blush, mascara, lipstick, lip gloss, lip balm, lip liner, concealer, eye shadow, etc.  
  
"It's a good thing its lunch, or we'd be in big trouble," Yukina said.  
  
"Okay girls, sit down and I'll be done with you in a jiffy," Botan said, popping out of the gigantic pile of makeup.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
"Wow," Kagome gasped looking in the mirror. Her face looked normal. The blush gave her even more of a glow than her natural looks did and the concealer, covered up the puffiness of her eyes. The red look her eyes had gotten from crying began to fade during the 5 minutes.  
  
"Double wow," Sango said, "This is great Botan! We look perfectly normal! Even our eyes are returning to normal! Thank you sooo much!"  
  
"I'm just helping a friend in need," She replied.  
  
"Still, I'm grateful for your help," Kagome smiled brightly. She was still in pain, but she didn't want to worry her friends. So, she just hid it, no matter how much it hurt. "We better get to class or we'll be late."  
  
The girls nodded and left the bathroom. It was a silent pact among themselves that they would never tell what happened under no circumstances. Even if the rest of the school found out some other way, they wouldn't comment about it and they would ignore it. The silent pact between friends.

* * *

SSAA: Bad? Good? Tear-jerky? TELL ME! please review, please, please, please, please, please!! Thank you. 


	2. Class

**_

* * *

New Life, New Love, New Destiny  
_**By SilverStar-AquarianAngel

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, Yu Yu Hakusho characters, and JoJo's songs. Thank you.  
  
Summary: (AN. This is all set in modern time) Kagome and Sango catch Inuyasha and Miroku cheating on them with their 'ex' friends. They get frustrated and go out all night to a club... KaKu SaHi KeYu YuTo BotSess (AN. All the demons are demons, and the mikos are mikos, and the spirit detectives are detectives ok. The school is just a school of magic practically.)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Enchanted Picture: thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the first one so here you go!

* * *

Characters:  
  
Botan Ryo  
  
Keiko Yukimora  
  
Yukina Jaganshi  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
Sango Taijya  
  
Sesshoumaru Taishou  
  
Shuuichi/Kurama Minamino  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Hiei Jaganshi  
  
Inuyasha Taishou  
  
Miroku Houshi  
  
Kikyo Kurono  
  
Kagura Kazuro  
  
Touya Aisono  
  
Jin Kazeno  
  
Kouga Ookami  
  
Ayame Mayoko  
  
Naraku Kurai  
  
Kanna Kazuro  
  
Kohaku Taijya  
  
Rin Inuno  
  
Shippo Kitsune  
  
Koenma  
  
Shizuru Kuwabara

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina chatted normally on the way to class. Unfortunately, they would have to split up. Yukina had Math that period, Keiko had Science, and Kagome, Sango, and Botan had Language Arts. The bad thing was that Kagura, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Miroku had Language too.  
  
"Guess this is our drifting point," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," Keiko said, "Even though we're not going to be with you during Language you'll still have Botan and our moral support. Those guys don't know what they lost and you're the one who's free to scout for boys while they're stuck with those whores."  
  
"Keiko's right," Yukina said, "When I see my onee-san, I'll be sure to tell him about it. Maybe he can help."  
  
"I want to show them up not kill them Yukina-chan," Sango replied, sweatdropping.  
  
"Hiei-onee-san is very sweet, he wouldn't kill anyone if I told him not to," Yukina frowned.  
  
"That's okay Yukina-chan," Kagome said, "But, I don't want anyone to find out through any of your mouths. That goes for you too, Botan! I don't care what people say, I'm just going to try and ignore it and get on with my life. If people don't have anything better to do than gossip about the latest breakup than they're just pathetic."  
  
"You're right," Botan stated, "Now lets get to class and show those bakas what you're made of."  
  
"Bye, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan," Keiko and Yukina said before walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Here we go," Sango sighed. The three remaining girls walked to their own respective class, two of them going to face the devil the other going for support and friendship.  
  
### Classroom ###  
  
"Did you hear? Taishou and Higurashi broke up. She caught her cheating on her with Kurono."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not all, Kazaana and Taijya broke up because she caught him cheating with Kazuro!"  
  
"Woah, didn't both couples go out for over a year?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of sad."  
  
These were the whispers going around Kagome, Sango, and Botan. Kagome and Sango groaned.  
  
"I can't believe this got around so fast," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, it was only 15 minutes ago," Sango groaned. Said girls rested their heads on their desks, covering their faces up in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh dear, it'll be alright," Botan said. Suddenly her sympathetic smile turned into a look of horror and anger. All whispering, talking, and playing stopped. In the doorway were Inuyasha and Miroku with Kikyo and Kagura latched onto them.  
  
"Oh dear kami," Botan gasped. Kagome lifted her head up slightly to look at Botan in wonder.  
  
"What's- Oh kami," she whispered, "Sango-chan, they're here."  
  
A muffled groan that sounded like 'no' came from the desk.  
  
"Sango-chan, sit up," Kagome stated, "We don't want to give them the satisfaction they're looking for."  
  
"Oh, alright," she groaned, sitting up straight. Before either side could talk, a voice came from behind Inuyasha and co.  
  
"You do realize your blocking the doorway, dear brother," a smooth, deadly voice said. The whole class and the 2 boys and whores looked to see Sesshoumaru Taishou standing there glaring down at Inuyasha. Next to Sesshoumaru was the foxy redhead Shuuichi Minamino. Both males were tied for the hottest boys in schools, along with Hiei, and they were all best friends.  
  
"Yes, could you please move," Shuuichi said. Growling, Inuyasha moved out of the way dragging Kikyo, Miroku, and Kagura with him. On their way to their desks, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Kagura paused in front of Kagome and Sango smirking.  
  
"You do realize that I don't care anymore, Taishou" Kagome said, wiping the smirks off their faces, "Now would you please go to your seats, I don't wish to have my presence disgraced by your auras. Its bad enough that I dated you that it was tainted, but with all four of you standing there its making it even worse. Now please move."  
  
"Yes," Sango stated, successfully hiding her emotions, "And Kurono, Kazuro, I do believe the words soap and water come to mind when around you."  
  
Glaring at the two girls, they sat down in their respective seats in the back. Instead of being left in peace like they had hoped, Sesshoumaru and Kurama walked over to Kagome, Sango, and Botan.  
  
"I think you have just earned my respect, Taijya-san" Sesshoumaru smirked, "I couldn't have done better with my brother. It's a good thing you got rid of him finally."  
  
"Arigato, Taishou-san," Sango said, "But, I was just stating the facts and what I saw."  
  
"Still, Higurashi-san," Shuuichi said, "That was a wonderful performance of wit just now."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Minamino-san," Kagome smiled at him, "It was enjoyable."  
  
"Please, call me Shuuichi."  
  
"Alright, but you must call me Kagome, Shuuichi-san."  
  
Shuuichi smiled, he liked this girl. She had wit, spunk, beauty, and intelligence. That was hard to find nowadays. Usually it would just be looks. But, looks weren't everything.  
  
"Who is your friend?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"My name is Botan Ryo, Taishou-san," she replied.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is fine, Botan-san," He said, causing her to blush darkly.  
  
"Alright, Sesshoumaru-san,"  
  
"Excuse us, but we need to get to our seats," Shuuichi said. They nodded to each and walked to their seats.  
  
The whole class was in shock. The two hottest boys in school who rarely talked to anyone out of their group, especially not girls. Yet, here they were asking the two girls, who just broke up with one of the two boys' younger brother and his friend, to call them by first name basis. This was a big thing, and soon the gossip would start.  
  
"Well," Botan said, still blushing, "It wasn't that bad now was it?"  
  
"Sure, Botan, sure," Sango replied.  
  
"Yeah, just go back to your dreamland with a certain dog-youkai," Kagome said. "Kagome!" Botan cried softly.  
  
"You know its true," Sango whispered, "Botan and Sesshoumaru, sitting in a- mph!"  
  
"Shut. Up," Botan growled dangerously. Sango nodded frantically, she was aware of how dangerous Botan could get when angered. "Good, now lets be quiet until the teacher shows up or I will show everyone the pictures from Kagome's birthday party."  
  
Sango gulped, her fear visible in her eyes. She never wanted those pictures to get out, and unfortunately, the master blackmailer, Botan had possession of them. This day would never end.

* * *

Translation:  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Arigato: Thank you  
  
Arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much  
  
SSAA: like? Dislike? Flames? No? Good. Review!! Please Review!!! Goodbye. 


	3. Blackmail

**_SSAA: _**I'm thinking about uploading the second story of many in the Kimura and Rae series. Please review and give me an answer in whether I should or shouldn't.

**_Disclaimier:_** I don't own the Wolf's Rain or Sailor Moon.

_**Reviews:**_

**_Sango's Counterpart:_** Thanks for the review, and yes of course I'll make houshi-sama suffer!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!! –ahem- pardon my weirdness. Even though I think it's my best quality... nah just joking.

**_Jramiesakura:_** Thnx for the review Jramie-chan. Hope you like this chapter!

**_Ookami-san:_** So you grin like me then? Yes, I admit to being an idiot! And I'm proud of it!! Woohoo!!

**_SiLvErKiTsUnEkEiKa:_** Arigato!!!! Thank you so much for the review Keika-chan! I hope you like this chapter too!

**_Sess'snekofiregoddess:_** Well here's a modern day fanfiction I hope you enjoy! Here's the next chapter and thank you for the review.

**_Lost-forgotten-alone:_** NOOOO!! I WAS GOING TO DO THAT!! –restores them with tensaiga, which I 'borrowed' from Sesshoumaru who is locked in my basement!- heehee. Let me know when you find the song! I would like to read it. Oh yea, Sango is indeed still a demon slayer. It's a school of their professions or whatever.

**_Inuyuyu-16:_** Oh wow, I love that pairing too. But sometimes, there are really good stories with Kag/Hiei or San/Kur. Thanks for the compliment on the story, hope you like this chapter.

**_Queen-of-Nemisol:_** Yeah, I hate it when they make Kagome a weakling to Inuyasha sometimes so I made a change!! Is making you smile and laugh and wonder a big feat? Because if it is…woohoo!!! I'm glad to do something good for once in my life.

**_Inu-babe666:_** Arigato for liking the story! Hope you like this chapter too. And yes, there will be kag/kur fluff at some point.

ONTO THE STORY!!

-----------…………..-----------….

"When is that stupid bell going to ring," Sango growled looking at the clock.

"Oh, calm down, Sango," Botan said.

"Don't talk to me, Botan," Sango glared. She was still upset about the threat of the blackmailing.

"You're still upset?!" Botan cried. She blushed when almost half the class and the teacher looked at her. She lowered her voice and turned to Sango, "I can't believe it. That was 3 periods ago!"

"So?" Sango said.

"Guys, calm down," Kagome said, exasperatedly. She had been there when Botan had threatened Sango with the pictures from her party.

"Not until she apologizes," Sango said just as the bell rang.

They all picked up their stuff and rushed out of the classroom so they could catch up to Yukina and Keiko.

"No way! You were all out singing that stupid song about me and Sesshoumaru!!" Botan exclaimed, yet again catching the attention of the students walking by.

"Botan, you need to watch how loud you talk," Kagome said.

"Kagome."

"Yeah, Botan?"

"Shutup."

"Botan! Kagome! Sango! Over here!" A voice called. They turned and saw Yukina standing off to the side with her brother, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and surprisingly enough, Shuuichi and Sesshoumaru. The girls jogged over, weaving in between the other classmates that were rushing to get home.

"Hey guys," Kagome gasped, catching her breath, "Sorry we took so long but these two were arguing."

"Again? How come?" Keiko asked.

"Blackmail material," Kagome replied simply, "Botan was threatening to blackmail Sango is she didn't leave her alone about her and-mmp!"

"Kagome, you do realize I have pictures of you too, right?" Botan glared, keeping her hand over her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"Good, then you'll shut up," Botan released her hand from her mouth and looked at the others. "So, what are you two doing here, Sesshoumaru, Shuuichi?"

"Hiei." Sesshoumaru glared at the vertically-challenged, fire demon.

"Hiei asked us to join him while waiting for his sister and her friends. That must be you I presume," Kurama said politely.

"Yeah," Botan said.

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed, "Why don't you join us? We're all going to Club Tsuki tonight!"

"Wench, you don't need to yell," Hiei growled, speaking for the first time. Sango growled at him.

"Shut up, you baka fire youkai," She glared.

"Make me, onna."

"Oh you bet I will."

"Hn. You couldn't do anything."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're just a weak onna."

"Why I oughta-"

"Sango! Don't do anything rash!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hiei, please leave Sango alone," Yukina said.

"Yeah, shrimp! Leave the girl alone!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei snorted and glared at Kuwabara, but listened to his sister and backed off. Shuuichi chuckled at his antics. The only person in the world who could tame him was his sister, whom he cared so much for.

As for Sango, well she was a little pissed at the fire youkai and Kagome for interrupting her argument.

"So, would you like to join us?" Kagome asked, ignoring Sango's glares.

"I don't see why not," Shuuichi smiled, "Wouldn't it be fun Seshoumaru? Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Alright, we'll meet you there at 9 tonight!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Keiko, Yukina, Sango, and Botan's hands. "We need to go get ready. Bye!"

With that, She dragged the girls off to her house to get ready, leaving Shuuichi with two slightly pissed off youkai.

"Why did you make us agree to that?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Because it would be impolite to let a lady go to such a club alone," Kurama replied.

"They're going to take forever to get ready, Shuuichi," Yusuke said, "Let's go to the café or something since we still have 6 hours to go to the club."

"Why do girls need to primp so much? Especially Yukina, she's already beautiful," Kuwabara sighed.

"Baka," Hiei snorted.

"We might as well go to the café," Shuuichi said, "Females tend to take longer than what is pleasured to get ready for such an occasion."

"This is all your fault, Minamino," Sesshoumaru growled, as they walked to the café.

"I know, but I also know you wouldn't mind seeing a certain Grim Reaper tonight," Shuuichi smirked.

"Kitsune," Sesshoumaru said, warningly.

----------------…..

**_SSAA:_** I know its been a while since I last updated but here you go. I hope you like this new chapter. Please review soon.


	4. Getting Ready

**_SSAA:_** Hi!! I got more reviews!! Yay, okay, but I need some opinions on whether or not I should put the second story of the Rae and Kimura series up. I know the first story got deleted, but I uploaded most of it at , my name there is KuramaMate2003 if you want to read it. I will put a summary of what happened in the first story for those who didn't read the first story because it got deleted.

_**Reviews**_

**_Inuyuyu:_** Yeah, check out ScottishFae's stories, she's awesome. I've been to your profile and read one of your stories. I LOVE the sugar high!!! It's so funny!!

**_Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi:_** I hope it'll be good! That's what I'm shooting for although I've never shot a gun before!! I have attacked people with my giant hammer BoBo though! Heehee. They made me mad.

**_Swimgympretty:_** Heehee, I like your name. Its weird. And weird is strange and strange is good!!! Woohoo! Arigato for the review!!!

**_Diamonigue:_** …..Thank you for the review……doma

THE STORY HAS FINALLY APPEARED!!!! YAYFULLNESS!!

----------………….-----------………

"Get out of the bathroom, Keiko!!" Sango hollered at the door. Keiko had been in there for over half an hour doing who knows what. The girls only had two hours left before they had to meet the boys.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Keiko yelled back.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago, Keiko!"

Yukina and Kagome laughed at the yelling fight going on between the two. They both had finished first. Yukina had been forced into a black mini-skirt and ice-blue halter top with black knee high boots and black stockings. She had a silvery-blue tear drop necklace around her neck and dangling crystal earrings. Light blue eye shadow framed her eyes and she wore shimmery lip gloss on her lips. Her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and straightened slightly.

As for Kagome, she wore a dark green mini-dress that reached mid-thigh and ankle-high leather boots. Around her neck, was a simple rose-charm necklace with matching rose earrings. Her hair was pulled back slightly underneath a thick dark green head band. She had green eye shadow around her eyes and red lipstick on.

Botan was laughing her head off at all of them. Her usual high ponytail had been let down and her hair went to her thighs. She wore a dark pink, loose skirt that went to her knees (If you've ever seen those skirts that other girls wear over their pantsTHEY STOLE THAT FROM ME!! I WORE IT IN SEVENTH GRADE AND NOW THEY WEAR SKIRTS OVER PANTS!!! THEY LAUGHED AT ME WHEN I WORE IT!! and have this wavey look and have uneven hem lines because of the way it was made, that's her skirt.), and a white peasant blouse. On her feet were a pair of flat boots that reached up to mid-calf and were a soft pink. (You know those soft boots right? Those) Her pink eyes were framed with very light pink, almost white, eye shadow and lip gloss was placed on her lips.

Suddenly, Keiko jerked the door open and glared at Sango, who had been banging on the door the whole time. She wore a pair of tight dark brown capris and a dark purple, spaghetti strap tanktop. On her feet were a pair of high-heeled boots that went up and underneath her capris, so they were knee-high about. Her hair was straightened and dark purple eye shadow was placed on her eyes.

"Finally," Sango growled before darting into the bathroom and slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Isn't she a bit testy," Keiko muttered to the others, making them laugh again.

"You look good Keiko, never thought you had it in you to wear knee-highs," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I always see you in flats," Botan pointed out.

"Oh shut up, Botan. What about you? I've never seen you with your hair down!"

"That's because it's a pain in the butt to handle while its out."

"Just like it's a pain in the butt to wear heels all the time. My feet are going to be killing me before the night is over."

"Guys, quit complaining," Yukina sighed and turned to Kagome, "Are we going to sing tonight on the karaoke machine at the club?"

"I know I want to," Keiko said.

"I'm pretty sure Botan wants to sing a song for her inu-youkai crush that's going to be there," Sango said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing tight, black leather pants, black boots, and a flame-colored halter (You know, orange, red and yellow.) Red eye shadow framed her dark brown eyes and red lipstick was on her lips. Around her neck was a black chocker with a red pendant dangling from it and she had similar earrings on her ears.

"Nice, Sango," Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

"That's it!! You're going to die Sango!" Botan yelled, grabbing her around the neck and strangling her like Homer does to Bart on the Simpsons.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SSAA: Sorry! I'll update this weekend, I gotta go and I'm pretty sure you wanna see the update, so here it is!!! Sorry if it's short though!!


End file.
